The present disclosure relates to agricultural equipment, and more particularly to a system and method for accessing an engine or transmission of an agricultural vehicle.
Agricultural equipment includes powered machinery capable of transporting, cultivating, planting, fertilizing, irrigating, sorting, harvesting, and other operations in the agricultural industry. Some equipment is driven (e.g., towed) by field vehicles such as tractors, such as planters and seeders. Other agriculture equipment includes a motor, transmission, and operator cabin such that the equipment is self-driven (i.e., does not require a tractor for towing), such as cotton harvesters and combine harvesters.